Legend of the Neverbeast
by ILOVEMILARION
Summary: Fun and talented animal fairy Fawn believes you can' t judge a book by its cover , or an animal by its fangs, so she befriends a huge and mysterious creature known as the NeverBeast. While Tink and her best friends aren' t so sure about this scary addition to Pixie Hollow, the elite Scout Fairies set out to capture the monster before he destroys their home.Lots of Milarion fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_**Legend of the Neverbeast**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Le**__**ge**__**n**__**d **__**of t**__**he Neverbeast**_

**Author's Note: I am sorry I haven't updated but I didn't really remember how to update. So I am so sorry thank you for being so patient with me! Enjoy!**

Clarion and Milori were finally done for the day and could have time for themselves so they went on his snowy owl for an evening picnic.

They arrived at a beautiful forest that seemed enchanted it had tree's bigger than the Pixie Dust Tree and flowers the size of the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Ahh," Clarion sighed. "Finally time for ourselves!"

"I know now we can do things without other fairies watching."

"Oh what sort of things?"

"Thing's like this." Milori said giving her a kiss that was lighter than a butterfly that soon turned into the passion of a storm.

"Oh my are we going to go like this all night?"

Milori was about to answer when he saw a shadow with green eyes his eyes narrowed.

"Milori?" Clarion asked as she saw his eyes narrowing. She followed his gaze to her surprise saw green eyes staring at her.

"Oh hello." Clarion started walking towards the eyes.

"_Oh hello? Why in Neverland would Clarion say-"_ He saw that Clarion was only 3 feet away from the eyes.

The shadow started to growl.

Milori gasped and the shadow leaped at her.

"Clarion!" Milori shouted. Adrenaline rushed through his veins and he managed to knock Clarion out of the way before the monster got her.

Clarion was still bundled up in his arms "It's ok Clarion I got you." "What in Neverland's name did you do that for?" Clarion shouted squirming out of Milori's grasp.

"What do you mean? I saved your life!" Milori shouted back at her bewildered.

They were both getting worked up and they had to calm down before they could kill each other.

Clarion took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Milori I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Me too." Milori said with complete truth then all of a sudden grabbed her and gave her a rough kiss. They stayed there lost with eachother.

"Milori," Clarion asked breaking apart.

"Yes sweetheart?'' Milori replied huskily.

"That beast that you thought was going to kill me is a friend."

"What?!"

" It's ok Milori he is a Neverbeast. He is the last of his kind. Pirates killed the rest of his family." Clarion explained fondly petting the Neverbeast's head.

Milori stood there in awe he had never met a beast never less the Neverbeast. He just continued to stare at him.

"Milori?" Clarion brought him out of his trance.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to pet him or not?" She inquired.

"Oh yes sorry." Milori responded sheepishly.

Surprisingly the Neverbeast's fur which look rough and course was soft as an owl feather.

"Sweetheart?"

"Sweetheart, darling, Milori hello?" Clarion called trying to get Milori's attention.

Milori was circling the Neverbeast examining everything about it.

"Not now Clarion this thing is amazing! I mean look at this! It has green eyes I mean how many animals do you know have green eyes."

"Uh well-" Clarion started but then Milori interrupted.

"None that's right and this animal doesn't even have pupil! It's all green!" Milori stated.

"Milori calm down! Please listen to me!"

"All right fine what is it?" He huffed.

"You must promise me to never ever ever tell anyone about the Neverbeast." She pleaded

"And what if I don't promise that?" Milori asked slyly.

"You will never get to kiss or touch me again."

"Oh then I promise! Now can we continue?"

"Continue what Milori?" Clarion implored slowly.

Milori smiled deviously started after her.

"No Milori no!" Clarion made a run for it.

But, Milori was faster on legs since he couldn't fly and caught up with her easily. He tackled her to the ground the started to kiss her moving down her neck to her sweet spot.

"Ok.. stop.. it... Milori.. you've... won." Clarion finally managed to get out between gasps.

"Do you really want me to stop Ree?" Milori said huskily raising and eyebrow.

"No." Clarion responded breathless.

And they continued as the moon was shining on them.

**This is my first fanfiction and I am welcome to idea's please review! Also how did I do?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am sorry for not updating in a while but I have to do book reports and math during my summer so I will not be on very often to update but I will try! This chapter will be in the Neverbeast's point of view enjoy!**

I was roaming through the forest in which is my home.

I sensed that there was something coming. I started to run towards it I recognized the scent it was a fairy. I knew this fairy her name was Clarion she was my 'mother' ever since my kind died because of those nasty bloody pirates. I suppose you are wondering what my kind is. My kind is a rare race called the Neverbeasts. We protected anyone that took care of us. We used to be animals that were used for war and peace. I barely escaped with my life from the pirates. I could do so because of a golden light that looked like a very tiny human only with golden things on her back that seemed to keep her floating and moving in the air. I learned that those 'things' were wings and that she was a fairy. I was injured when Clarion came she told me to stay still and pretend I was dead. I obeyed her without hesitation. Then she moved towards the pirates and started leading them away from me. Fairies were rarely seen and if you saw one you had to try to catch it and if you did the fairy had to grant you three wishes. Once the pirates were out of sight I sat up and looked at the scene that was around me. There where bodies scattered everywhere and blood was running like a river. I saw my mother and father they were laying dead side by side. When you have a mate you never leave them no matter what. So when I looked around more closely I saw that whoever was a mate was also dead beside their mate. I knew my kind had fought viciously but the pirates had swords and axes which claws and teeth were no match for. I was startled when a golden light flashed in front of me and told me to follow her. I immediately followed her to here now where I live in a daze. But, I never forgot the day that my kind lay there dead in front of my eyes and that Clarion saved my life.

I stopped in front of a bush and saw Clarion with a male fairy I think his name was Milo or Milori she was talking about him nonstop.

I moved to get a closer look and I saw that Milo or Milori saw me and narrowed his eyes. He was a fine male fairy I thought that Clarion looked so happy with him and that they made a good couple.

When Milo or Milori narrowed his eyes Clarion saw it, followed his gaze and saw me.

"Oh hello." She said to me and moved towards me.

Milo or Milori looked confused and I started growling.

I was about to bounce on Clarion and give her a hello lick when I started to jump at her Milo or Milori yelled her name and tackled her to the ground. I started to growl at him. No one hurts my mother. Finally when they got up they started yelling at each other. I wasn't sure on what was going on so I stopped growling and looked at whoever was yelling. When I thought they were on the verge of killing each the stopped. I wasn't sure what to do so I just tilted my head. They started speaking to each other but I couldn't understand them for they sounded like bells. Then all of a sudden Milo or Milori made their lips hug each other. I made my head go back is disgust. Then Milo or Milori looked startled at me and yelled something. Soon he walked towards me started circling me I tried to follow him and I was greatly confused he started talking then Clarion started to pet me and soon Milo or Milori did so too. Milo or Milori started to chase Clarion and made their lips hug again. Instead of turning away in disgust I went up to them and made them break apart and pet me. Clarion laughed which sounded like pure crystal and we were all happy.

**How did I do? If you have any ideas for this story please share! I spent 2-3 days writing this! I'm running out of ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sorry that this isn't a chapter for you to read but I am completely out of idea's for chapter 4 :( If you have any ideas ANY PLEASE SHARE! Oh I was wondering should the next chapter be on how Clarion could no longer take care of the Neverbeast or on Fawn? If you are a member PM me on what you think or if you are a guest reviewer tell me in the review! Thanks! **


End file.
